Se meu Impala falasse
by A.Padackles
Summary: Jensen chama Jared para um almoço longe do set e vão de Impala. O que Jared não esperava é que Jensen tivesse intenções nada puras e que elas envolviam Sam e Dean Winchester.


**Título: **Se meu Impala falasse.

**Autor: .**

**Capa: .**

**Betagem: Sem betagem. Os erros são todos meus.  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Categoria: Slash (MxM), PadAckles (Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles), Actor's Fic, menção a Wincest (incesto entre Sam e Dean Winchester).  
Advertências: Homossexualidade.  
Classificação: R-18.  
Capítulos: Oneshot**

**Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No**

**_Resumo:_** _Jensen chama Jared para um almoço longe do set e vão de Impala. O que Jared não esperava é que Jensen tivesse intenções nada puras_ _e que elas envolviam Sam e Dean Winchester._

****

Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke

**Avisos: Se Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade. Eles são pessoas reais e não há nenhuma intenção de ofendê-los. Este texto é uma ficção feita por um fã, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos.**

**Dedicatória: Vai para o pessoal da J-Squared (a fanfic seria para o autor do post nº 10 mil no chat da Comunidade J-Squared, mas devido às circunstâncias, tive que mudar isso).**

Era a hora do almoço no estúdio de Supernatural, o famoso seriado da CW, gravado em Vancouver. Os atores protagonistas de Sam e Dean Winchester, Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles, estavam sentados no trailer do mais velho, descansando um pouco antes de irem comer.

Jensen estava com a expressão um tanto maliciosa e Jared quis saber por quê.

- Não é nada, Jared. – O loiro falou. – Apenas estou pensando que o dia está bonito e, ao invés de comermos aqui, poderíamos sair para almoçar fora. Hoje o intervalo está maior mesmo e já temos nossas falas decoradas para nossa próxima cena.

- Não é má ideia. – Padalecki sorriu. – Estou enjoado dessa comida daqui e podemos aproveitar e comprar alguns doces. Você compra bala de ursinho pra mim, Jens?

Jensen, mesmo acostumado, derreteu-se com a carinha de pidão do namorado e o jeito de criança. Respondeu, meio abobalhado:

- Compro o que você quiser, amor.

Sim, eles se comportavam como adolescentes às vezes.

Trocaram um selinho rápido e Jared se levantou:

- Vou tirar essa roupa do figurino e...

- Não! – Jensen praticamente gritou e Jared estranhou. – Bem, vamos assim mesmo, pra ganhar tempo.

- Mas Jensen, pra próxima cena não vamos precisar estar com essas roupas.

Ackles, com seu jeito dominador, encerrou o assunto:

- Vamos assim mesmo, Jared. – Ele pegou a carteira e já estava na porta do seu trailer. – Anda logo, Sasquatch!

O moreno o acompanhou. Não entendia Jensen. Tinha horas que reclamava das suas roupas, porém, quando queria vestir algo melhor, dizia que não?

Minutos depois Padalecki iria compreender. E adorar!

Lá fora, Jared perguntou no carro de qual dos dois iriam e se surpreendeu quando o companheiro respondeu que seria no Impala. É claro que dirigir o Impala era divertido, mas ir até o centro comercial para almoçar com aquele carro era chamar muito a atenção. Porém, resolveu não falar nada.

Eles entraram no carro, Jensen dirigindo. Estava vestido como Dean Winchester, no carro de Dean Winchester, ouvindo as músicas de Dean Winchester. Mas Jared reparou que até a expressão era a mesma do personagem.

- E aí, Jens, vamos comer onde? – O mais novo quebrou o silêncio.

- Em qualquer lugar, Sammy. – Ele deu uma piscadinha.

Jared achou aquilo engraçado e deu uma gargalhada:

- É Sam! – Gargalhou um pouco mais.

Um pouco mais a frente, Jared percebeu que Jensen não estava seguindo o caminho certo, mas que entrara numa estrada que levava aos arredores de Vancouver.

- Jensen! O que está aprontando? Pra onde está me levando? – Padalecki estava curioso. Com razão.

- Para um lugar que você vai gostar, Sammy!

- Você bebeu, Jensen?

Ackles não respondeu, apenas passou a língua nos lábios de forma sensual e, pegando uma estrada de terra, foi em direção a um local afastado, onde dificilmente alguém os interromperia. A mão do loiro pousou na coxa grossa de Jared e subiu até sua virilha. Desviou rapidamente os olhos da estrada para olhar nos do namorado:

- Você vai gostar do que tenho para você, Sammy. – O olhar de Jensen era o mais lascivo possível e não parecia com o dele, mas com o de Dean.

- Jens, que porra é essa agora?

O mais velho parou o carro próximo a várias árvores e falou:

- Porra Jared, não está entendendo não? Eu quero fazer algo diferente, sacou? Quero fingir que sou o Dean e que você é o Sam e quero colocar aquelas loucuras que leio em fanfics Wincest em prática. Acho que você nem é bobo de me negar isso, né?

- Jensen, você é insano, sabia? E o pior, é que eu gosto disso.

- Pode me chamar de Dean, então? Ou é pedir demais?

Padalecki tinha certeza que o que faria com Jensen, ou Dean, seria totalmente excitante!

Jensen desceu do carro e ordenou que o namorado fizesse o mesmo:

- Pra fora, Sammy!

Dois segundos e Jared estava ao lado dele, na frente do Impala e sua boca foi invadida pela língua quente de Ackles.

- Você gosta disso, Sammy? – Jensen sussurrou, lambendo o pescoço do mais jovem e massageando seu membro por cima da calça, com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra acariciava seus mamilos, por baixo da roupa dele.

- Oh Dean! – Jared gemeu baixinho, rendido ao personagem e aos carinhos de "Dean". – Não podemos fazer isso, isso é errado, nós somos irmãos e...

Foi calado por um longo beijo, que o deixou sem fôlego e com muito tesão, ainda mais agora que tinha as mãos de Jensen dentro de sua calça, massageando seu pênis, já rijo.

-Errado é não fazermos isso, Sammy! Ou vai me dizer que esse não é seu desejo desde que somos adolescentes?

Como resposta, Jensen podia sentir a mão de "Sam" lhe abrindo as calças. Então, encostou-se no capô do Impala e ordenou:

- Ajoelha, Sammy!

Jared fez o que "Dean" pediu e segurou firmemente o pênis dele, passando então a lambê-lo bem devagar, desde a base até a cabeça, deslizando várias vezes a língua ávida pelas bolas do "irmão". Aos poucos, seus movimentos foram ficando mais rápidos e começou a utilizar também as mãos naquele membro pulsante.

Jensen delirava com a mistura de sensações provocadas pela boca e mãos do namorado e gemia baixo, segurando os cabelos longos do outro:

- Oh Sammy, isso é tão bom! Oh, não pare, mais rápido, mais! Hm Sammy, como eu lhe amo e há tanto tempo espero por isso!

O intérprete de Sam Winchester foi motivado pelas palavras de "Dean" e o chupou com mais intensidade, suas mãos agora o segurando pelas nádegas, o membro de Jensen indo até sua garganta. O loiro segurava sua nuca, estava praticamente lhe fodendo a boca. Mas antes que pudesse gozar, pediu que o "irmão" parasse:

- Espere um pouco, Sammy. Vamos para o Impala, quero fazer com você algo que sonho desde que você entrou na puberdade.

Ambos subiram as calças e foram para o banco de trás do veículo fabricado em 1967. Lá dentro, Jensen tirou as roupas de "Sam" e suas roupas de "Dean". Com Jared sentado ao seu lado, inclinou-se na direção de seu pênis endurecido feito aço e, antes de abocanhá-lo de uma só vez, sussurrou:

- Não é exatamente com isso que sonho, Sammy, mas já que estamos aqui...

Jared gemia alto e arfava, sentindo a boca de Jensen lhe chupando com desejo. Acariciava a pele clara e macia do loiro, segurava-se para não gozar. Antes que o fizesse, Jensen parou e beijou-lhe a boca. Suas línguas ferozes duelavam, suas mãos se procuravam.

Jensen, de pernas abertas, ajoelhou-se sobre Jared,lambeu o próprio dedo indicador direito e o enfiou em seu ânus. O mais novo quase alcançou o clímax só ao ver essa cena. Ackles ia movendo o dedo dentro de si e Padalecki lhe mordiscou uma orelha e introduziu um de seus dedos.

Ficaram por uns momentos com seus dedos massageando o ânus do mais baixo e, consequentemente, a próstata de Jensen que, sussurrou:

- Oh Sammy, não me faça gozar antes de começarmos.

- Ah Dean, mas o farei gozar muito!

Eles tornaram a se beijar e Ackles se inclinou um pouco mais para frente, fazendo sua rigidez encostar no abdômen definido do outro. Aos poucos foi "sentando" em Jared, sentindo cada centímetro daquele membro enorme o preencher. Ia subindo e descendo devagar, cavalgando o outro. Foi aumentando o ritmo e eles eram gratos a ideia de os Winchester terem um Impala, não um Fusca ou qualquer outro carro minúsculo.

Jensen chupava o pescoço de Jared, que o segurava com força, ambos gemendo alto e com os corpos tão colados que pareciam fundidos.

O loiro subia e descia, as mãos do namorado em sua bunda, apertando forte e, não pôde mais segurar o gozo quando o outro gemeu:

- Oh Dean, como isso é bom e quanto eu lhe amo!

Ao sentir o jorro quente de Jensen, Jared se rendeu ao momento e se derramou dentro do companheiro de trabalho e de vida, totalmente entregue ao insano prazer que era estar ali com ele.

Beijaram-se um pouco mais e, dessa vez, Jared foi quem começou a "atuar", utilizando a expressão de Sam Winchester:

- Dean, por que você não realiza o meu desejo agora? Quero ser todo seu!

Sentados muito próximos, um começou a masturbar o outro, até que seus membros estivessem duros outra vez. Jared pediu que Jensen saísse com ele do carro e, após se certificarem que de fato estavam sozinhos no local, o mais alto se inclinou sobre o capô do Impala, os braços abertos e as mãos alcançando a lateral.

Jensen se abaixou e passou a lamber o ânus de Jared, sua língua o lubrificando e o invadindo. Introduziu-lhe um dedo, depois mais um e, quando viu que o outro estava preparado para recebê-lo, pôs-se de pé e se encaixou nele devagarzinho, mas fundo. Entrava e saia suavemente, suas mãos segurando com força a cintura de Jared, que gemia alto de dor e prazer. Ele gritou:

- Anda logo Dean, foda-me como um homem, não me trate como se eu ainda fosse a criança que habita seus sonhos pervertidos!

Aquelas palavras foram quase mágicas para Jensen que, passou a investir em Jared com ferocidade animalesca, entrando e saindo rapidamente, puxando-o para si com força e falando obscenidades incompreensíveis.

Padalecki se segurava com firmeza no Impala, sentia como se Jensen fosse parti-lo ao meio a qualquer momento, porém aquilo era incrivelmente bom e tudo o que conseguia fazer era gemer mais e mais:

- Oh Dean, sim! Sim!

Não parecia possível, mas Jensen conseguiu ir ainda mais fundo e mais rápido em Jared, gemendo o nome do seu "irmãozinho"

- Sammy, Sammy. Hm.

Jensen passou a língua pelas costas de Jared e ambos gozaram praticamente ao mesmo tempo.

Já vestidos com as roupas de seus personagens, os amantes ficaram recostados na frente do Impala, trocando carícias e beijos. Logo, teriam que voltar ao trabalho e sabiam que concentrar-se seria difícil para ambos. Como conseguiriam interpretar os irmãos Winchester depois de tê-los feito terem o sexo mais extraordinário?

É, sem dúvida, os fãs de Wincest teriam ainda mais motivos para fantasiarem

**FIM**

Espero que tenham gostado da minha insanidade!


End file.
